


No Place Like Home

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, episode tag to "Seth"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I feel like Dorothy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #002 "hail"

Sam was in her lab, but she hadn't touched a single one of her doohickeys.

That was a big red flag as far as Jack was concerned, and he felt much more justified in coming to look for her.

"Hey, Carter."

She managed not to jump at the sound of his voice, but her blue eyes were wide as they turned to find him in her doorway. "Sir—"

"At ease," Jack interrupted quickly. "So, Dad got back to the Tok'ra all right?"

Sam's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, sir," she said, and went back to staring at her doohickeys.

No, not at her doohickeys— taking a step closer, Jack saw the Goa'uld hand device sitting alone in the middle of the work bench.

"Carter..." he began. "You know I didn't mean anything by that 'Dorothy' crack, right?"

"But sometimes I _feel_ like Dorothy, sir," she said, looking up sharply. "I thought I knew how the universe worked, and then I'm dropped in the middle of galactic Munchkinland, only I don't have a pair of ruby slippers."

"Silver," said Jack.

"What?"

"In the book, her shoes were silver," he explained. "They made them red in the movie because it looked better in Technicolor. Don't look so surprised, Carter, I do read books."

This time, her smile was genuine. "I never said you didn't, sir."

"No, but you were thinking it very loudly." Sam smiled again and he grinned, happy because she was. "And I guess that makes me the Scarecrow."

"Why do you say that, sir?" Sam asked, surprised.

Jack shrugged. "Because Teal'c is obviously the Tin Man, and Danny's too smart for the job, so he's the Lion. Which leaves yours truly. 'If I only had a brain'."

"If you recall, sir, the Scarecrow had a brain all along. And when Dorothy returned to Kansas, she left him as ruler of Oz." Sam grinned. "I read the book, too, sir."

They were silent for a moment, then Jack said softly, "You had to kill him, Carter. You may not like it, but it was the right thing to do."

She nodded, her expression serious but decidedly more cheerful than when he'd entered. "Yes, sir."

"So, Dorothy, wanna see if the commissary has any green Jell-O?"

Sam smiled and slipped her hand through the elbow he offered. "Sure, sir. But I still like the blue better."

"Really, Carter..."

THE END


End file.
